


purple stars

by softb01willo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, I have the choice to give this a happy ending or a really fucking sad one. Which one will it be, Injured Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith just wants to get along but he's still gonna make fun of lance, Kind of set around season 2ish because everything after that sucks tbh, Lance just crushes hard and is in denial about it, M/M, Mild Angst, Rivals to friends to lovers all in one sitting, They've got the stars and each other there's literally nothing else something's gonna happen here, a lot of feelings get spilled out, gays in space, klance, stranded in space together oh yeah, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softb01willo/pseuds/softb01willo
Summary: After a blast from an ion cannon, Keith and Lance are stranded together with a damaged helmet and no lions and no communication.With nothing but rivalry and hidden feelings, I think there's only one direction this is gonna go.





	purple stars

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this!

Quiznak.

Quiznak...

Fuck.

Lance groaned loudly as he leaned back, the lack of gravity making his body move far too slowly but far too quickly at the same time. His vision was blurry, his two eyes syncing after a short while of rapid blinking. Frowning at the red light blearing in his aching eyes, he read the message on his visor.

[ suit damaged. Oxygen levels holding. Boosters compromised.  
coordinates : ?????   
gravity levels: 0]  
   
Banging his helmet and zipping the message away, he looked round. Well yeah, zero levels of gravity would be the usual amount when you're floating in deep space. Everything facing Lance was just the distant galaxy around him and all the shining stars.

“This isn't good.” He murmured. His boosters were compromised? So he can't even move? He was set to just float around with a damaged suit in space for all of eternity?! Alone?!?   
Lance's thoughts descended into chaos, but as panic sunk in he noticed the distant sound of suit boosters, but as he turned round he got collided into by another paladin, boosting at full force.

More specifically, the Red paladin.

Keith and Lance tumbled through the air – or lack there-of – as the two suits smashed together with a clang, and Keith grabbed onto Lance's arms.

Lance couldn't do anything in this situation but yell and get spun around deep space with old mullet head over here clinging to him.  
“STTOOOP - Keeeiiithhh - I'm gonna puke all over you if you don't -— !!”

As he shouted, Keith shut off his boosters and used his boot jets to push them very slowly in the opposite direction they were spiralling to, and they sank into a steady float.   
Still, that didn't fix that pounding headache that crash had given Lance. Not to mention the several other aching parts of his body he had previously.

“A hello would've been nice.” Was all Lance could muster, pouting as he opted to hold onto Keith's arms in return. He might've been annoyed with him, but he wasn't going to let go of his one source of human communication.  
Keith looked Lance up and down nervously.

“Hello.” He said in an irritated tone, but his expression quickly went serious. “I did try to radio you, but you obviously didn't get it... I see why. Your suits been damaged, the visors cracked.”

Lance tiredly looked at Keith. If his head wasn't throbbing so hard he might've noticed the concerned look growing on the red paladins face as he looked at the nasty crack running across the blue visor of his helmet.   
“Yeah, it said. It says the oxygen level thingy-majigs are holding though, so I'm not gonna like, die. What happened? I was just in Blue and...” Lance began, waving his hand as he attempted to recall what happened, but couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth.

“You were the first one down. We were fighting that Galra battle fleet, remember? A cruiser ambushed us while we were distracted, and the ion cannons took our lions down.” Keith explained. Lance slowly nodded.

“Oh, man. Where are the lions? Are the others okay?” He said, looking around. “How far have we been scattered..?!"

Keith pursed his lips and looked around too, not that it did any good. It's hard to miss a gigantic cat mech. He was growing more concerned for lance with each second, but tried to not let it show. His chestplate was dented, and he could see a large bruise beside his heavy sapphire eyes ripening underneath his blue visor.  
“I don't know,” Keith murmured, swallowing as he watched the distant space debris float by them. Lance was nervously eyeing the same piece of astro-junk.

“That better not be a piece of the lions. What's the deal with those cannons?! It's never been able to.. I dunno, do this much damage. Where's that handy invincible trait our lions apparently had?” Lance scoffed, leaning forward and uselessly waggling his legs in the air.  
Keith sighed and chewed on the inside of his mouth. If you hadn't noticed, Keith was stressed out and nervous. It didn't help that Lance's thin fingers were digging into his arm.

“Do you mind... Not? Stabbing me with your skeleton hands?” He said, rolling his shoulders. Lance jumped in surprise and moved his hands to Keith's forearms with a much softer grip.

“Jeez, sorry I don't want you to float away. Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I'm gonna let you just - ... Float. Away. Agh - give me a break, okay!? I don't like being stuck in deep space.”

Keith put his hands up in defense, pulling Lance with him (which was not helping Lance's mood) and switched on his comms, scanning through the accesible radio waves.  
Absolutely nothing. No Pidge, no Shiro, nothing. Was his radio bust or were they really that far apart? Unless there was some kind of signal blocking their communications, like some sort of electromagnetic pulse. Keith couldn't spot any sources of something that could be causing that.

“Of all the people to get stranded with, I get mullethead...” Keith heard Lance mutter.  
Scowling at Lance and kicking him in the shin gently as he could to get his attention.

“Okay, Lance, just what exactly do you have against my hair?!"

Lance made a noise of indignation at the mild assault on his shin and kicked Keith back.

“Um, because it's dumb! It - you look like a squid! And you've got that dumb spike in the middle of your forehead, and it curls around like - like. Something dumb!” Lance said, raising his voice, it getting slightly more nasally with defensive passion.

“Wow Lance, real solid argument there. At least I don't look like someone cut my bangs with a lawnmower.” Lance just about screamed in offence but Keith shushed him. “AND, you should work on your insults. It's not effective when you sound like you're writing emo poetry but with the lack of cheesy adjectives.”

“Takes one to know one, huh! If there's anyone writing emo poetry, it's you, Kogane!”

“For ONCE in your life, can you try and not be such a whiny brat?!  I don't get if you're intimidated by me or something, but can you give up the rival thing and act like an adult!?”

“I'm not an adult, KEITH! Maybe you should stop having such a big ego to think  that you're intimidating enough for me to hate you, like, what kind of logic is that –”

“So you hate me? Is that it? Just because I'm hateable?”

He groaned and flung his hands in the air.“No, I didn't SAY THAT — AH!”

Lance yelped in surprise as he realised he was drifting further and further away from Keith, and was useless to the lack of gravity as he flailed his arms, trying to close the daunting gap between them.  
Using his boosters and grabbing Lance's hand, Keith pulled him back to face him, chestplates bumping together a little. A solemn frown was embedded in Keith's brow.  
“Okay. If —” Keith began but Lance held up one hand, his eyes shut and lips pursed.

“No, wait. Shut up. You're right. We can't keep arguing like this if we want to survive being stuck in space. I'm sorry.” He said begrudgingly, but his apology was genuine.

Keith tried to hide his surprise, but it must've been obvious, because Lance looked at him and laughed a little.

“Yeah, Kogane. I can be adult.”

“Well, that's still debatable.”

“Choke on food goo.” Lance retorted, but it was in good nature. As good natured you can be when telling your friend to choke, that is.

Keith let himself have a little huff of laughter, and looked at his feet. The two boys held onto each others wrists, avoiding eye contact.

“How long you think we're gonna be standing here?” Lance finally asked after a little while.

“Would you call this standing, Lance?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean!”

Keith sighed and gazed up at infinite cosmos surrounding them, the stars reflecting in the glass of their visors, and in turn, their eyes. Keith adjusted his steady grip on the blue paladins wrists and licked his lips, finally setting on shrugging his shoulders.

“Until we go crazy, I suppose. Until we're found.”

Lance nervously laughed, pulling himself closer to Keith.   
“I'm opting for the second choice.”

“Me too.” Keith said, barely moving his lips as he felt the beat of Lance's pulse as they hold onto each other. “Me too....”

**Author's Note:**

> okay you know I'm definitely going to continue this who am I kidding


End file.
